Revealing the Secret
by Resounding
Summary: Brennan and Booth decide to reveal their relationship and her pregnancy to the squints at a picnic thrown by the Jeffersonian. One Shot. FLUFF!


**A/N: As promised! Here's another story by me! It's just a one-shot with the way I think the squints should find out about everything! This story was prompted by my dear friend LyanaDavid. She gave me a fanfiction challenge! Her challenge was to include several items into my story in some way or another. See if you can spot the items! I had to include: a caramel apple, a bunny, a hot air balloon, a dog collar, and a pair of handcuffs. :) I hope you all enjoy this little piece of fluff! Please review! It makes my day!**

**Derp! It has come to my attention that I made a mistake. I know when the third trimester starts guys I promise! I've had a child lol. I wrote this story at 3 am so I must have typed third instead of second and I must not have caught it in my second read through. Since it's not a typo, spell check didn't get it! Here's the revised story!**

**-Bones-**

Today was the day. Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan had chosen today to be the day they broke the news to everyone, the news about their relationship and their impending parenthood together. Brennan had been insistent that they wait until she started her second trimester before they would tell anyone. Being the logical scientist she pointed out that anything can happen in the first trimester. It's the most common time for miscarriages. She didn't want to announce a pregnancy to everyone just to turn around and disappoint them all if something bad were to have happened.

She was nearly fourteen weeks pregnant, which was technically now the second trimester. In just three more weeks they were scheduled for an ultrasound to find out the gender of their unborn child. They were anxious for the results, but they were more anxious as to what everyone's responses would be to the news. Angela was the only one who knew about their budding relationship, and she didn't even know about the pregnancy. By some miracle of the God that Brennan didn't believe in, Angela had kept her mouth shut about their relationship. She hadn't even told her husband. Booth and Brennan thought it would be best to keep everything under wraps so they could explore their relationship without the poking and prodding from their friends and co-workers.

Today they would go to the summer picnic that the Jeffersonian had planned for the employees. This would be where they would break the news to everyone. Instead of actually telling them, they wanted to see if anyone caught on to the little things. They approached the blanket where everyone was seated. The whole team was there, including Sweets. All of them were wrapped up in conversation with one another, and wondering why Booth and Brennan hadn't made an appearance yet. As the happy couple approached their friends, they were holding hands with their fingers entwined.

Angela saw them approach and squealed in delight. "It's about time you two got here! You're late!"

"Sorry," Booth started, "Couldn't find a decent parking spot." He smiled his cocky, lopsided grin.

Surprisingly, nobody noticed the entwined hands of the anthropologist and FBI agent. Either that or they didn't mention it. Brennan started to get a little nervous. Would everyone approve of their relationship? Booth must have sensed her unease, because he chose that moment to squeeze her hand in reassurance.

That's when it happened. Sweets' eyes went wide. "You two are holding hands…"

"Gee, Captain Obvious returns!" Booth quirked.

Everyone's eyes flew to where Sweets was looking. Cam was the next to speak. "Are… are you… did you two finally come to your senses and hook up?" She arched her eyebrow.

Angela squealed. "FINALLY! Now that the cat's out of the bag I can finally express my happiness to you guys publicly!"

Hodgins glared at Angela. "You knew? And you didn't tell me?"

Brennan cleared her throat. "I went to her in confidence, I asked her to keep silent until we were ready."

"How long has this been going on?" Sweets interrogated.

"A few months," came Booth's reply.

"We're having a baby." Brennan blurted out.

That shocked everyone into a stunned silence, Angela included. Then, if it was even possible, Angela gave a shriek to end all shrieks. Booth and Brennan both had to cover their ears. "Calm down, Ange… It's not like it's the end of the planet." Brennan pointed out.

"World, Bones… it's not the end of the world." He smirked.

"Whatever." She said with a small smile.

"How far along are you, sweetie?" asked Angela.

"Almost fourteen weeks." She explained with a smile.

All eyes flew to her stomach. Brennan had been starting to get a slightly rounded belly as of late, but she concealed it with loose fitting tops. Brennan's hand flew to her stomach subconsciously. "I'm hungry, can we eat now?" She asked.

After they had eaten their picnic lunch, Angela passed out caramel apples to everyone. "What's a meal without dessert?" She exclaimed.

Once the caramel apples had been eaten, everyone decided it was time to walk around and mingle with people attending the picnic. Booth and Brennan were the exception. They decided to lounge around on the picnic blanket and enjoy being able to show their affections for each other in a more public setting. They made themselves comfortable on their backs watching the parade of hot air balloons floating by above them.

"They look really pretty in all those colors." Brennan mused.

"Indeed, they do, Bones." He gently squeezed her hand. Their time alone on the blanket was interrupted when suddenly Booth was ferociously attacked by the tongue of a Jack Russell Terrier puppy. He laughed and sat up.

"I'm so sorry!" The owner of the dog said as she quickly picked up the puppy. "He's just super friendly…"

"It's alright," Booth stated. "Can I see him for a minute?" He smiled.

"Sure." She kneeled down with the pup and handed him over to Booth.

The black and white spotted puppy had a black head with brown eyebrows and markings around his ears and neck. He resembled a miniature Blue Heeler pup with his peculiar markings. Booth petted the pup eagerly as Brennan reached over to pat him on his head. "You are so cute." Booth said to the dog.

"You do realize that he can't understand you, Booth?" She smirked.

He shook his head at her and smirked back. He reached for the dog collar and flipped over the tag to read the name Ash on one side. "Ash…" Booth said softly. "The name fits." He smiled. He was rewarded with a few more puppy kisses before he handed the puppy back to his owner. "Cute dog you have."

"Thank you… I should get going; my husband is waiting for me over by the restrooms with our son." And with that, the woman and her dog were gone, leaving Booth and Brennan alone again.

Booth stood up and offered his hand to his partner. She accepted his help up and asked, "Where are we going?"

"For a walk." He smiled. He led her over to the small pond in the park. He picked up a rock and skipped it across the top, nearly hitting a baby bunny with it on the other side.

"Booth! Be careful! You almost hit that poor little bunny…" She admonished.

"Poor little bunny? Bones are you going soft on me?" He laughed.

"I don't know what that means…" She arched an eyebrow.

"Never mind, Bones…" He kissed her temple and walked along the edge of the pond, still holding her hand. "I think everyone took the news rather well."

Brennan nodded. "It actually is quite a relief to know we don't have to hide things anymore. It was starting to become quite a chore!"

"Are you calling me a chore, Bones?" He asked in mock horror.

"What? No! Of course not… I was just saying that having to go back to our own respective places in the morning and drive to work separately was starting to weigh down on our alone time together." She explained matter-of-factly.

After a few more hours of mingling around with friends and co-workers, Brennan turned to Booth and whispered huskily in his ear, "If you take me home I'm sure we can find a way of putting those handcuffs to use…" She said as she pulled them out of his pocket and swung them around her finger. "We've never tried anything like that before." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Booth nearly choked on his bottle of water as he grabbed the handcuffs from her quickly shoved them in his pocket. "Are you trying to kill me, Bones?" He hissed. "Don't say things like that in public!"

"What? Nobody heard me… I could say it louder next time, if you'd like." She said with a smirk.

"Go say goodbye to everyone before I drag you home…" He said in her ear as he ushered her off with a slight smack to her rear end.


End file.
